


Say You'll Remember Me

by Anonymous



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Injury Recovery, Post-War, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Amidst the carnage of war, two souls find each other.
Relationships: Renee LeMaire/Eugene Roe
Kudos: 1
Collections: Heavy Artillery Rare Pair Exchange 2021





	Say You'll Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youknowmyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youknowmyname/gifts).



> Ahhh Carrie!!! I hope you enjoy this! I had so much fun writing it :)

Aid station, Bastogne, Belgium

She can’t believe it. Almost a week later and still, the Germans and Americans are fighting. Almost a week later and still, she’s treating wounded soldiers. Almost a week later and Renée’s still fighting desperately to keep anyone she can alive, to keep Death away for just a little longer. 

And now it’s Christmas Eve but you wouldn’t be able to tell. There isn’t a tree or carolers or dancing. There’s snow and a church full of people but not in the way it’s supposed to be. It’s not how it used to be before the war. She misses the soft glow of the candles and the choir singing, voices mingling together in harmony. 

Now the snow is stained red with blood and the church houses wounded men who cry out for any sort of relief from their misery. 

She tries to keep the men’s spirits up, going from one spot to the other. She whispers comforting words to them and holds their hand while they lay there, eyes glassy and unfocused, their hand sickly pale and ice-cold from the bitter winter chill. Renée ’s sitting outside when she first hears the noise. She comes out here when she can and glances at the night sky, stars twinkling like little jewels. 

At first, the noise is faint and then suddenly it’s overwhelming. A bright flash lights up the darkness briefly. There’s a split second of silence before the familiar sound of an explosion rocks the ground beneath them. Renée hurries inside, frantically looking around for a few seconds. “Get ready. There will be more wounded.” Anna nods. 

They’ve both been here at the aid station since the siege started. Both have seen so many men come through here. 

So many of them haven’t left. Not in the way they want them to. So many of them line the streets, the ground too frozen to do with those who didn’t make it. Explosions rock the ground. The world seems to glow with each explosion. _ Please keep us safe. Please keep us safe. _ Please. 

A cry from one of the wounded soldiers snaps Renée out of her thoughts. She heads over to his side and clasps his hand between hers, trying to focus, to find the right words. “It’s going to be okay, mon chér. It’ll stop soon.”  _ It can’t go on forever. _ She squeezes his hand a little tighter. “It’s going to be okay.” 

Someone screams out. Renée ’s head turns toward the noise. She’s barely pieced it together when another explosion hits, throwing her backwards, the bright flash blinding her. 

Darkness washes over her, a welcome relief from the overwhelming brightness. The last thought she has is  _ I have done what I can.  _

* * *

“Renée! Renée!”  _ Just a few more minutes,  _ she wants to say _.  _ The voice makes her head pound. Her entire body feels as if it’s been pumped full of lead. “Help me move this.” The voice sounds so familiar. She can’t quite place it. A wave of pain crashes over her as a weight is lifted off her. 

Her eyes flutter open slowly. It takes a few seconds for her eyes to focus. When they finally do, she finds a familiar face in front of her.  _ Eugene.  _ His eyes are full of worry; his shoulders sag as if he’s carrying the weight of the world. He looks defeated. 

She winces as she tries to lift her head. “Hey, don’t try to move.” Eugene’s hand rests on her shoulder. 

“Eugene.” Her voice is strained. “Wh- What happened?”

He bites his lip for a few seconds before answering. “Aid station took a hit.” She tries to lift her head, tries to ignore the pain, but it’s too much. “Don’t move. You were pretty close to the blast.” She doesn’t say anything. Even if she wanted to, she’s not sure she can move. Everything feels so heavy. “You’re gonna be okay. Just gonna make sure there’s nothing too serious.” Renée nods as he looks her over carefully. Hesitantly, she reaches for his hand. She likes the way his hand fits in hers. It’s comfortable, familiar. Even with all the scars and hurt his hands have seen, his touch is still comforting. 

“What about the others? Did they-?” She trails off, words failing her. The idea that all those people inside didn’t survive makes her heart ache. 

So many of them are so young, barely old enough to be considered men. But war does that. It changes everything. Boys go off to war. “We’re still looking for survivors,” Eugene says, meeting her eyes. “Need a litter over here,” he calls out. 

“It’s bad.” Renée sighs, trying to keep her voice even. It’s hard, though. She’s scared. 

Eugene shakes his head. He looks so defeated. “You’ll be okay. The hospital can do more, though.” His fingers rest upon her cheek, a sense of calm coming over her. 

She knows he’s right. There isn’t anything more they can do for her here. They barely have any supplies as it is. It doesn’t make it any easier, though. Leaving when there’s so many people who need help. 

“We’re gonna move you now.” She nods weakly at the litter bearer’s words. 

“I don’t want to go. I don’t want to go alone.” Eugene’s expression falters slightly. It’s barely noticeable but she notices. She always notices when it comes to Eugene. 

Renée braces herself as she’s lifted onto the litter and into the ambulance. “Wait.” She forces herself to lift her head up, ignoring the pain. Eugene’s hand cradles her cheek. He hesitates before leaning in, lips leaving a feather soft kiss on her forehead. 

The ghost of a smile tugs at her lips. For a brief second, the world falls away as she looks into Eugene’s eyes. There’s a certain warmth that draws her in, that makes her feel at home. That makes her feel safe. Tears prick her eyes. Renée squeezes her eyes shut, forcing the tears down. “It’ll be okay.”

Renée opens her eyes and nods. “We’ll see each other again. I’ll find you when this is over.” Eugene steps back as the ambulance doors shut. The ambulance speeds off, leaving Renée with only the sight of Eugene’s crestfallen expression burning into her memory.


End file.
